


Wings

by Brown2356t



Series: OneShots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Because I like angst, Better Than Canon, Gen, Heavy Angst, Magic, Pain, Really bad descriptions, Vent Fic needs to be a tag, Virgil can magically hide his wings but it hurts, Why?, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wings, actually nothings better then thomas, dont get your hopes up for this disappointment, im sorry for assuming so, tw for heavy descriptions of violence and pain, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brown2356t/pseuds/Brown2356t
Summary: Virgil's wings hurt.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a vent fic as a tw. 
> 
> Stay safe y'all
> 
> Main Character: Winged! Virgil  
> Tw: Heavy angst, descriptions of pain, and no happy ending. No other sides are in this one

Virgil’s wings ached. 

Every step, every brush, every move made his wings aroused with a wanting to stretch out into the sun. It awakened them, and every time he had to brace himself for the pain of holding back. He made sure that his body captured the wings back in, coaxing himself with promises of caressing and flying later as if his wings weren’t controlled by him. He clung to those thoughts. 

Sometimes, it was painful to hold them back. They were huge, a wingspan much too large for his small angular body, ample and quick when flying. He hoped the others didn't notice the moments where he would clasp the counter and clench his teeth, or when he clutched his back with quiet commands on his lips. He hoped they didn't notice when his back convulsed with pain and he held back a cry, or when he curled up and cradled himself with a desire, a craving to fly. When he darted up to his room when he couldn’t take it anymore and come back with a enchanted, relieved look on his face. 

He eased his wings back into him with a magic curse muttered at his lips. He devoured the memories, the thoughts, the electrifying feelings of freedom. Maybe one more time. One more minute of beautiful freedom before he fused his wings back into his body.

His brain was immediately flooded with relief. Virgil encircled himself in the feathery warmth, watching as a few dying feathers fluttered to the floor. He entwined his fingers into the wings, filling his hands with soft feathers. He grazed the main flight wings, stroking the old worn feathers with his finger gently-his only relief. 

He knew he had to let go soon. 

He gazed at his wings once more, before groaning. His fingers grasped his shoulders as he shakily heaved the heavy wings off the floor, hissing and growling with pain after every movement. Even now it still galvanized him, making him gasp and heave for air, for any sort of comfort during the pain wrecking process. He grabbed his desk with a knuckle white grip in order to steady himself. He jerked back, inhaled, and incited himself to continue with the process. His body was immersed with a knife stabbing pain, his thoughts intoxicated with only pain pain pain pain pain pain. He murmured the words under his breath. Licking his lips, he moaned one more cry of pain before the wings that were previously hanging high and proud above him disappeared, leaving only a kiss of a scar on his overwhelmed, shaking being. 

He massaged his shoulders in a futile attempt to relief his body from knife wounds and scars that melted into his skin. The times his wings penetrated his skin before he could get ready, the times he lunged forward a little too hard and toppled over, the times he laved in a dozen gunshots that never happened but sure as hell felt like they did, the times where he couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t. 

Virgil’s wings ached. Yet he knew there was nothing to be done about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, shares, fan-anything are always appreciated!!!!


End file.
